I Do
by GeneralEtnaTanaka
Summary: Fran x OC. So, Emi some how finds that she is going to wed Fran. How well will the Varia's Frog and Varia's Raccoon get along as a married couple?


"This is absolutely, _fucking_ ridiculous."

"What is, the guests or the dress?" Avari asked with a subtle smirk, throwing a side-long glance at the wife-to-be. The Mist was rather amused with the whole entire situation, though, she didn't care too much for weddings. Emi had been brooding about the whole entire thing, from the moment she muttered, "yes" to Fran's monotonous and lack-of-emotion proposal, and all the way through – Especially through – Ayane's more-than enthusiastic wedding plans. In the end, she had invited pretty much everyone she knew of, from allies of the Vongola – Varia, Cavallone, etc. – To the Millifiore (. . . Or rather, Byakuran had invited himself). It was a no-brainer why the Eleventh Cloud was sulking through the whole thing – Because only _she_ can do so in her own _wedding_, of all things. She was more than sure that Emi wanted something small, like going to a church and just getting the vows done, without all this dressing up, guests, and after-parties crap.

"BOTH!"

The Bride's angered – And rather flustered – Growl had startled the other women in the room, each complaining about how they had messed up their make-up or hair; especially a certain golden-eyed, caramel-brown haired, Vongola Princess. Emi threw an icy glare over her shoulders, lids lowered halfway as they settled upon Ayane, who was whining childishly as she dabbed the corner of her eye with a cloth. It was all _her_ fault that she had to go all through this fucking shit. _She_ was the one who insisted they did something big, even though she _specifically_ said that she wanted quite the opposite! Hands fisting, the ravenette had to take in a calming breath before she ended up lashing out on anyone – Though, maybe, if she did, the whole thing would be cancelled?

"Relax," Avari murmured in comfort, leaning over to place a hand on the cloudian's shoulder, offering a kind and almost motherly smile. "You look absolutely _beautiful_ in that dress, Emi-chan. You've got to be, for Ayane-chan to pick it." Avari giggled slightly, adding a wink, for the sake of lifting the clouds that hung over the Cloud's head. Moving behind her now, she pulled the bi-colored locks over her shoulders and reached for the curling iron. "Why don't we do something about this hair of yours, hn?"

"I don't see why _I_ have to be the one to give you away," the dark-haired male grumbled under his breath, a look of annoyance clear on his face. "Why can't your scum bag of a mentor do it?" the Varia Boss proceeded to growl, his crimson glare set on his newest recruit. A brow had risen as he leaned against a wall, body angled ever-so slightly, giving off the domineer of the top-dog he was. He didn't even understand how he got sucked into all this fucking shit to begin with.

"Trust me Xanxus-sama, I'm just as displeased as you are," Emi had muttered dryly, holding the bouquet of flowers carelessly at the crook of her elbow. Half-lidded sights were glued to the grand, wooden doors, as if anticipating the moment that she would have to walk down that aisle with Xanxus – _Xanxus_ – By her side, with their arms linked. The idea of it all was mortifying on its own. "You know that Hibari-sama won't show up to this, not with this crowd." Emi sighed under her breath, long lashes tickling her cheeks as they closed. She knew how much Hibari hated crowds, but she was a tad bit hurt that he wouldn't show up, he who she basically looked up to, he who was her closest thing to a father in a long run.

Finally, the moment they had both been waiting for – And dreading – Has arrived. The bellow of the organ cut the silence first, before the heavy doors lurched open. Before the swinging structure could fully open, both Sky and Cloud stepped together, their arms linking casually. But the agitated twitch of both of their hips as they walked down the long path to the alter – Moving with the slow rhythm – Made it obvious that neither wanted to be where they were. All in all, it served as a good source of entertainment, earning amused chuckles (Dino, Belphegor, Lussaria, and Avari), obnoxious cheers (Ame, Kinta, Ayane, Byakuran, and Atsuro), and sighs of pure exasperation (Ryota and pretty much everyone else).

Feeling rather self-conscious – Because not only did everyone had their eyes on her, but she was wearing such a ridiculous dress, no matter how simple it may be – A light flush warmed the Cloud's cheeks, eyes glaring at the floor, before lifting slightly to peer through the mesh of her veil. The closer she got, the more nervous she became. She just could not believe what she had gotten herself into.

She, of all people, was getting married – Married! The thought would have never, _ever_, crossed her mind. Emi Katsumi was a bitter person by heart. She hated and cursed the world, she did not trust anyone the slightest bit, not after what she went through with her so-called family. Never. She was in this alone. She didn't _need_ anyone. Everyone could fuck themselves in the ass – Twice – For all she cared. No one in this God-forsaken world could be trusted. Because, in the end, everyone is just going to let you down, leaving you behind to pick up the shattered pieces. That was how she viewed everything around her.

That is . . . Until Ayane Takumi entered her life. Thinking back on it now, Emi had come to the realization that she practically owed her _life_ to her – Which explains why, despite being the Drifting Cloud of Vongola, she was undeniably loyal to her. The girl she constantly picked on; the _underdog_. Her life was in her hands, who could not accomplish anything as simple as putting on a bracelet, without sobbing for help. She had expected to be the only one capable of protecting the smile on the Juuichihime's face.

Maybe that was why she had allowed Ayane to take control of this bloody-hell wedding.

Finally, they were at the lip of the alter. Both Xanxus and Emi faced each other, rather awkwardly, as fire met water. With a deep grunt from both parties, they parted; Emi walked forward and Xanxus turning to the left – Probably going to disappear elsewhere. As Emi ascended up the first three steps, her eyes were naturally drawn to her right. Under the veil, her cerulean orbs met with Ayane's golden ones, who gave her a smile in encouragement. Than her eyes drifted to her left, towards the line of groomsmen. The dark-haired, tall man at the front caused her to stop in her track, brows furrowing the slightest bit.

"What is Mukuro Rokudo doing here?" came her dry scoff of disbelief.

The mentioned illusionist just smiled at the bride, a Cheshire smile slipping into place – A smile that did not quite reach his dual-colored eyes. "Oya ~ You and my little one surely look _elegant_ today. KuFuFuFuFuFu ~" Mukuro chuckled, dark lashes meeting as his head angled to the side the slightest bit. He lifted a gloved hand, offering her a red rose. Emi's cerulean hues narrowed upon the gestured flower before snorting, facing forward once more. "I don't take gifts from people who can't show up in person." She grumbled. Well, she didn't accept gifts in general, but that was aside the point.

"Emi-chan ~" the sudden monotonous droll interrupted the two, attracting the Raccoon's attention almost immediately with a heated flush. "If you keep on stopping to talk, we will be here all day." Fran concluded, his eyes looking his soon-to-be wife with his usual lackluster gaze. It was unneeded to mention that that would be the last thing she wanted. Had he been capable of it, he would have smiled as the ravenette climbed up the last step to join his side at the podium.

"Are we ready to begin?" the Priest, a gray-haired, bearded old man asked in a dry-throated manner.

Slowly, Emi nodded, turning to face Fran as they had practiced. All the-while, she had been averting her gaze, surprisingly timidly, as her cold orbs roamed the room. She kept her eyes anywhere but at Fran himself, as the Priest's words became background music through her mind.

The Priest continued to go on for near about half an hour or so. And frankly, a lot of what he was saying seemed quite repetitive. It was as if he was passing on the same message, using different words. "_Okay, we get it: God created men and women to have sex and mss-produce, just hurry the fuck up!_" Emi growled bitterly in her head, losing her patience. Oh, how much she just wanted to go straight to the vows. Why couldn't he just hurry the fuck up? God damn it, she really wanted to slash him to death. As the Cloud glanced about wearily, to distract her from her own violent tendencies, she had duly noted that half or more of the audience was falling asleep – Byakuran being the first among them.

"Do you, Fran, take Emi Katsumi to be your lawfully wedded life?" The Priest's words suddenly penetrated the air of silent boredom, the sleeping forms awakening as if on cue. "Through sickness and in health, from richer or poor, from better to worst?" he continued to go on in a tone that could almost match Fran's. There was a moment of silence, all attention on Fran. The only one audible in the background was Mukuro, Byakuran, and Belphegor, as they chuckled amongst themselves. Finally, Fran opened his mouth to utter his part to seal his part of the deal. "I do."

Just as he had spoken, Ame emerged from the crowd with a pillow at hand. Two pieces of gold could be found, sitting neatly on the velvet cushion. Wearing his usual cheerful and goofy (And annoying) grin on his face, he approached the couple with a closed-eyed giggle. Standing before them, he offered the Illusionist the ring. As always, he was oblivious of the fiery air that seems to lurk about when he was around his dear, beloved sister. Even Fran had noticed it, but used to such occurrences, chose to disregard it all together. The Frog boredly took the ring from the squirrel boy and once more turned to his bride. Taking her left hand in his – She fought against it at first as a stubborn act of defiance, of course – He slid the golden metal into place on her ring finger.

The Priest turned towards Emi and repeated the vows. As he did, they all waited for Emi's response. There was a hushed whisper going about, Bel and Lussaria making a bet on her final decision. Emi was well aware of that. Maybe after being around Byakuran too much – For the sake of protecting Ayane – She had allowed the silence to sit in for amusement sake. Though, her patience still wearing thin now, she looked at Fran and sighed. "I do." She grumbled, rather disgruntled like. Placing the ring on his finger, she threw a cold gaze towards the Priest for the next following words.

"You may kiss the Bride."


End file.
